Shining Star
by TheButterFlyGeek
Summary: "It is not in the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare. My first Star Trek story, so please read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Shining Star

Chapter One

Summary: "It is in not the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.

Disclaimer: - I don't own the Star Trek franchise, but I do own this plot and the main character, her planet and everyone on it.

Chapter Notes: - When the government of your planet rejects wide spread equality, what would you do to ensure the life of your daughter is a happy one?

It was early morning in the Capital of the planet Carys, where the servant Circe walked through the far end of the city gardens. In her arms, she held a single bundle, wrapped in a yellow head-dress. She held her only child, her daughter, close to her heart. As she rounded a corner, she founded her partner, Deon, waiting for her.

"Must we really do this?" Circe asked mournfully. "She is so small and helpless. Can we not keep her?"

"You know we cannot." Deon answered. "If she stays here, she will have nothing, no life of her own. Is that the life you wish to condemn our daughter to? A life where she is forbidden to decide anything for herself? To a life of slavery?"

"She is our daughter." Circe cried, tears swelling in her eyes. "She is mine, I carried her I birthed her. I am her mother, she needs me. I cannot allow some stranger to take her to a strange planet."

"So instead you allow a cruel government to raise her as a submissive slave? You would have them take her rights, her freedom, because you wanted her for yourself?" Deon demanded. "Circe, your master would never allow you to keep her. She would be sold as soon as she was old enough. She would be tortured in every way possible. Can you truly do that to her?"

"I have not even given her a name."

"Would you like to?" He asked, walking up to his partner and his daughter, affection flickered him his eyes for both the females. "We can name her. To do otherwise would later give her the impression that her mother and father did not care for her. I cannot allow that."

"I have always been found of your Grandmother's name." Circe answered.

"Marguerite?" Deon said softly, looking at his sleeping daughter. "I have always held a fondness for your middle name."

"Delilah?" Circe laughed wetly.

"I like Delilah Marguerite." A new male voice interrupted.

Both Circe and Deon froze, and were briefly overcome with terror; however they both relaxed when the Starfleet symbol flickered in the lamp-light.

"Officer Pike." Deon sighed in relief, "We thought you were a Governor."

"Well you two are lucky then." The officer laughed gently, then saw the baby, who by the look of it, was just waking up. "Is this her then?"

He walked forward to view the infant, but Circe quickly pulled herself away from the man, who froze on the spot. "Do not come near her." The mother hissed.

"Circe, we have discussed this."Deon sighed. "We cannot keep her, Delilah deserves a good home. Earth will be a better home for her than Carys could ever hope to be."

"The Governors could change their minds." Circe tried desperately. "If we talk to them, if Starfleet could talk to them, we can get them to change their minds. They can revoke the laws, and I can keep my Delilah." She exclaimed.

"Circe, they won't change their minds. You know they will not." Pike tried to reason. "This is no life for a child."

The officer held his arms out, in an attempt to take the week old baby. Again Circe pushed away from the human with a desperate cry, clutching her daughter to her.

"I promise I will raise her myself." Pike promised. "She will be happy, healthy and free."

"Circe, give Delilah to him." Deon damned the young woman in front of him. "We are running out of time. If you do not give her to him now, the Dawn Patrol will find all of us, and they will take us before the Governors, when that happens, they will kill us, all of us. Even Delilah. Is that what you want? Your daughter killed because of your refusal to save her?"

It was harsh, and multiple times Circe sobbed loudly. But it needed to be done. While the mother sobbed, Deon nodded to the Starfleet officer, who took the baby from the sobbing woman.

"I promise, she will be safe with me." Pike promised. And began heading away.

"Wait!" Circe cried brokenly. Pike turned and looked at the devastated woman. "When she is old enough, give her this."

Circe removed a long silver chain from around her neck, and handed it to Pike. On the end of the chain was a yellow jewel with red and purple specks.

"It was a gift from my father to my mother. I inherited it when she died. If my daughter is to have anything of mine, I would have it be that. A reminder of a happier time."

"You have my word ma'am. Your daughter will get this when she is old enough. And she will know about you. Both of you."

Pike watched the heart broken parents walk away without their daughter, who was looking at him with wide, warm yellow eyes.

"Officer Pike to USS Tempest, Beam back two."

STSS

It was later in the day, and Officer Pike stood on the bridge of the _USS Tempest_, gazing out to the vastness of the stars,Delilah Marguerite still bundled in his harms, the baby girl was still watching him with wild fascination.

"Hope you don't mind space Kiddo." He said quietly to her. "I've been approved as your guardian. We're going to be spending a lot of time out here."

End of Chapter


	2. Pike's Girl

Shining Star

Chapter Two: Pike's Girl

Summary: "It is in not the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.

Disclaimer: - I don't own the Star Trek franchise, but I do own this plot and the main character, her planet and everyone on it.

Chapter Notes: - Delilah Marguerite, is growing up, and finding out who she is as a person. She learns that someone people, no matter the species are cruel and immature. But she also learns that she is loved, and she is smart.

It was midday, in the San Francisco school, which meant the end of morning lessons, which for many of the students and stuff, meant lunch time.

However, for twelve year old Delilah "Maggie" Marguerite, lunch time meant being alone, a time to sit in the library and study, after she had eaten of course.

It was eating that was issue.

The young girl sat at a small table, by herself, eating her food as gracefully and quickly as possible. Her long honey brown hair was in braid which hung over her shoulder, exposing her long pointed ears. She sat at the far corner of lunch room, hunched over, making herself appear smaller than she already was. Her efforts to remain unseen, however was a vain attempt. A large group of fellow students, from her class, sat at the table. Their very presence caused Maggie to retreat further into herself, her eyes dropped, in an attempted to hide their unusual yellow colouring. She internally realised a defeated sigh, and waited for the inevitable.

"So for my birthday, my mom is taking me on a star cruise." The leader of the group, Anya Hutchinson, said loudly. "And tonight she is taking me shopping for new clothes."

Anya looked over and realised a very loud - very fake- surprised exclamation.

"Oh hi Lilah." She said. "I didn't see you."

"I don't know how you could." One of her female friends mocked. "How could anyone miss those ears? They stand out a mile, literally."

"That's a good point, Sienna." Anya laughed. "By the way Deli, I was just talking about my birthday, the one you're not invited to. My mum is taking me out. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that or about mothers in general."

Maggie did her best to hide how uncomfortable the group made her, and how each of their comments hurt. They were nowhere near finished with her yet.

"Oh speaking of that, did you ever find out why your parents just abandoned you?"

"Can you blame them?" Another girl sneered. "Who'd want her? With those ears and her eyes."

The group laughed loudly, each one showing their pleasure at tormenting the smaller girl.

"But what if everyone on her planet looks like that?" A boy asked when finally the laughter stopped.

"Then no wonder they gave her up." Anya answered. "The creatures probably didn't want a reminder they reproduced. I mean who would want to see that face every where? I can barely stand seeing it once a day."

In that moment, Maggie decided she had had enough of the torment. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag, and began to leave the lunch room.

"Oh look, the little goblin is trying to run away!" Anya yelled, pointing after the smaller girl.

Something inside Maggie snapped, she stopped moving altogether, and let her bag drop to the floor with a dull thud. Looking around her, she found a cup of purple juice on the next table. With an imagine of what she wanted to do clear in her head, she moved to pick the cup up and walked back to Anya, who was looked at her with a smug smile.

"My name is Delilah Marguerite." She spat, with pure venom.

"But if your brains cells are too primitive to comprehend that, you call me Maggie." She hissed. "No Lilah, Not Deli, not Goblin, but Maggie, is that incontrovertible? Did you understand that? Or did I use too many big words; let's try this, me Maggie, you Bitch."

Anya was about to scream a comeback, when Maggie tipped the contents of the cup, spilling the juice on Anya's fake blonde hair. When the brief shock left her system, and the freezing liquid drenched her, the blonde released a loud high pitched, curdling scream, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"You weird-eyed, pointy-eared _freak_!" She yelled in brunette's face.

Maggie responded by raising her fist and throwing a good strong punch, just like her care-taker had taught her, directly in Anya's face. The impact sent the blonde to the floor, cradling her nose, as blood began to poor on to her juice-stained, white and blue uniform.

"Delilah Marguerite!" A member of Staff yelled.

"Yeah I know." Maggie responded, "I'm going to the head office."

Maggie collected her bag from its spot on the floor and began the march to the head office and members of staff ran towards the bleeding girl. As she walked, Maggie became aware of the dull ringing in her ears, and it was gradually becoming more and more thunderous. She stopped in surprise when she realised that the other students were applauding her.

As she walked out she turned on her heels to face her fellow students, and for the first time, she felt welcomed, appreciated, and free to be herself. She raised her arms in the air in a victory stance, and as the applause reached its climax, she dramatically bowed before proudly walking out of the lunch room and turned towards the head office.

It was an hour later when Christopher Pike sat down in the office waiting room, beside his adopted daughter.

"So Anya Hutchinson has a broken nose." He said casually. "Thought you would like to know."

Maggie gave a pleased snort and began to smirk in pride and victory.

"It isn't funny Delilah Marguerite." He sighed with mild frustration.

"Maggie." She corrected snidely, again Christopher sighed.

"Alright, _Maggie_, You wanna tell me why would be proud of attacking another student? Because that is not like you."

Maggie's smirk fell, and slowly turned into a frown, as she answered.

"She's been making fun of me."

"What is there to make fun of? You don't like the colour pink? I can't blame you." He replied lightly, nudging her side.

She smiled gently, but it didn't stay.

"The fact that my eyes are yellow and my ears are pointed." She said slowly. "And the fact that I'm adopted." She was quiet for a minute. "Don't believe me; check the audio recorder that was near my table. And it's on the school records. She's a repeat offender."

Christopher sighed; now understanding the girl's reaction. He had been called down to the school many times, because other students had been picking on Maggie. He tried to think of something to say, but he was beaten to the punch.

"Why did my parents give me up? Why didn't they want me?"

"Tell you what, why don't we go home and have some ice-cream and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about your mother." He finally spoke, as he began standing up.

Maggie's head shot up, and looked at her adopted father in hopeful wonder.

"You mean I'm not grounded?"

"I think, as it's your first offense, and you were provoked, we can let this slip. Just don't make a habit out of it." He grinded.

"Yes, Sir." Maggie replied happily, jumping out of her seat.

"And Mags, just for the record, the whole spiel about mothers, is overrated. I mean I haven't screwed you up that much. I haven't lost you done a black hole or something. So don't listen to them, their just jealous they can't get free rides on a Star-ship." He told the young girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, Sir." She repeated in an excited giggle, happy to be lead out of the school.

X X X

It some a little while later when the pair finally got back to their large three bedroom house in the countryside, just outside San Francisco.

"Alright Mags, go up stairs and change, when you come back down we'll talk."

"No problem." She answered running up the stairs and heading to her bedroom.

Christopher laughed quietly at her and began making his way into the kitchen. On his way there however, he stopped, and turned to face a small side desk that was decorated with a few flowers. He opened the door of the desk and pulled out a small brown envelope. He looked at it for a heartbeat, before closing the door, and continued on to the kitchen.

He slid the envelope onto the counter then proceeded to prepare two bowels of ice-cream and two glasses of fizzy pop.

When Maggie arrived in the kitchen, she was dressed in a blue jeans and a black t shirt. Her hair was out its tight braid and instead curled down her back freely. She jumped up on to a stool and noticed the brown envelope. She looked at Christopher who looked at her, and then quickly went back to work on the ice cream.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked the young girl, before she had the chance to open to package.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and work from there." She answered slowly.

"You got it kiddo." His eyes were still firmly locked on his task of plating up the treat.

"Your birth parents are called Deon and Circe; they are from a planet called Carys." He paused and to give Maggie a minute to take it in.

"Carys?" She repeated, trying to remember where she had heard that name recently. And then it clicked. "Wait you mean the planet that is currently under investigation from Star Fleet, for still working off slave labour? The one that you spent two weeks on last month?"

"Yeah that's the place." He confirmed. Maggie looked between Christopher and the object in her hands. Before she put it back on the counter.

"Is that why they gave me up?" Her voice cracked a little, as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Before you were born, a new Government came into power. This government was run by small-minded people with twisted beliefs." He explained. "They felt that some types of people were better than others. And those who didn't match up to their beliefs were nothing better than slaves, and that was what they should become. So slowly that's what began to happen. People started losing their rights. By the time you were born certain people had no rights left. Star-Fleet tried to intervene, but they refused to cooperate.

I was an officer at the time, and I met your father. He was the slave assigned to the room I was staying in. He told me that his mate had just given birth. He explained to me that it was out of season for slaves to reproduce and they would be punished. That their child would be punished."

"Me?" Maggie asked timidly. Christopher was suddenly reminded of the little girl that would seek his comfort after her sleep had been plagued by nightmares.

"They didn't want to have that kind of life. Where you life was meaningless, and would be made to feel guilty for being alive. They wanted better for you than what they could ever have given you."

"So you agreed to take me."

"Yep, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, taking you from your mother. She would have done anything to keep you. She loves you more than anything."

"She did?" Maggie's voice was weak, tears glossed her eyes.

"Oh God yeah." Christopher laughed. "But she knew that you wouldn't have a life there. And she wanted the best life possible for you."

Maggie lifted her hands and rested them on the counted, just under the envelope, and fiddled with her finger, her eyes never once leaving the small object.

"You're named after them you know."

"What? Really?"

Her warm yellow eyes brightened up dramatically with hope and joy that Christopher couldn't help but keep the grin off his face.

"Yep. Delilah is your mother's middle name, and Marguerite was the name of a relative of your father."

Maggie was silent for a moment. She just sat and took the information in. "I still like Maggie better." She said finally.

"I thought you would." Christopher laughed, and pushed a yellow and blue bowel towards the grinning child. It was overflowing with ice-cream, whipped cream, sweets and pieces of fruit. He then passed her a glass of pop. "Please go for a run around the house after this, and ware of some of the sugar."

Maggie laughed at him, and took a bit out of her treat. After a minute or two, her eyes fell back onto the brown envelope.

"Your mother gave it to me, the night I took you." Christopher said finally, noticing the way Maggie was looking at it. "Asked me to give it you when you were ready."

With shaking hands, Maggie picked up the envelope and carefully ripped it open. Looking inside, her face was quickly overcome with surprise, and awe. From the envelope, she pulled out a long silver chain, which held a tear-shaped stone. The stone was matched the yellow colour of Maggie's eyes, and also held specks of purple and red.

"It's beautiful." She whimpered.

"It was originally your grandmothers. She gave it to your mother, and Circe wanted you to have it. So you would have something of hers. To remind you she loves you."

Maggie looked at the gem like it was the most precious thing in the world, and with great care she slipped the chain around her neck. It took a moment to adjust to the weight of the chain and the stone.

"It suits you." Christopher laughed, smiling brightly. Maggie looked at him, gratitude bright in her eyes.

The pair started eating their treats in happy silence. Until Christopher got a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He scooped a large portion of his desert onto his spoon.

"Hey Mags." He said as casually as he could.

When the child looked up, Christopher flicked the spoon and the food hit her in the centre of her face.

She was still for a moment or two, before she broke out in a smile.

"It's on dad."

_Seven Years Later_

It was late night, and adrenaline pumped through the veins of 19 year old D. Maggie Pike, as she drank with her friends near the dance floor of an earth bar. It was her last night before continuing her Star Fleet training.

"Uhara's got a fancy man." Maggie's roommate Stephanie laughed.

"Knowing Uhara, she's not interested." Maggie laughed back, not looking at the cadet in question or at the brave suitor.

Before anyone had any ideas what happened, punches were being thrown. Uhara's friends had a tendency to take being protective to a confrontational level. Maggie rolled her eyes at the fight or flight behaviour that all men under the age of 25 seemed to possess.

Eventually, a loud whistle broke off the fight, Maggie sighed with relief, and she wasn't sure how much longer the Uhara's suitor could have held out. She looked from the injured man to the source of the whistle. In the door of the bar, stood Captain Christopher Pike.

"Outside." He instructed. "All of you." When no one moved. "Now."

Finally people began to move out of the bar. "Marguerite, you stay and clean him up."

"Yes Sir." She answered, tying her hair into a lose pony tail. She went into her bag and pulled out a small medical box.

"You're pretty." The bleeding guy flirted, as Maggie helped him from the table he had been thrown on and gently rested him on a chair.

"And you've got a broken nose." She answered setting the medical box on the table, as Captain Pike went t to speak to the owner of the bar.

"So you got a name?" He tried again.

"Maggie." She responded, examining his nose.

"Margaret?" He guessed, causing Maggie to chuckle.

"Close, Marguerite." She corrected.

"So you got a last name Marguerite?"

Maggie laughed at his attempts.

"This routine got you a broken nose with Uhara, what makes you think it's gonna work now?" She joked, getting a cloth to whip away some blood.

"Because you're nicer."

"I doubt you'll be saying that once I reset your nose." She warned, putting the cloth on the table.

"I'm Jim." He introduced. "Jim Kirk. See I gave you my last name."

At that moment, Maggie pushed Jim's nose back into its proper position, to which he let out a less than dignified yelp. "I did warn you." She chuckled, and tried her best to clean his face up.

"So are you studying to be a doctor or something?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not that exciting. I do a little bit of everything, nurse, engineer, life-form specialist, mostly I'm just a computer nerd."

"Well you're a very hot computer nerd. The Yellow eyes are very attractive."

Maggie let out a heartfelt laugh, as her father came over to the table placed a couple of drinks between Jim and himself.

"Jim, this is Star-fleet Captain, Christopher Pike." Maggie introduced as the elder man sat down.

"You know I couldn't believe it when the Bar-tender talk me who you were." He said as Jim winched when Maggie whipped a tender stop.

"Grow up." She muttered quietly to him

"And who am I Captain Pike?" Jim asked, trying to pretend like he wasn't interested.

"Your fathers' son." Pike answered.

Jim looked up, slightly surprised as he took his drink and drank most of it in one gulp. Maggie looked up between the two men, her interest peaked.

"For my dissertation, I was assigned to _USS Kelvin_." He continued. "Something I admired about your dad. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his lesson." Jim snapped back, checking to see if his nose was still bleeding, only to have Maggie smack his hand away.

"Well that depends on how you define winning. You're here aren't you?"

Maggie had a faint idea what her father wanted with the young man by this point, but kept her mouth closed and most of her focus on the task, of making Jim look something like a human again.

"You know that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too. And In my opinion it's something Star-fleets lost."

Jim just laughed pathetically.

"Why are you talking to me, man?" He asked finally.

"Cause I pulled up your file while you were getting your nose reset." Pike answered immediately. "Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?"

"Maybe I love it." Jim retorted, childishly. Pike gave a tired sigh, like he gave with Maggie multiple times over the years.

"Look, so your Dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life, or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet."

Maggie's suspicion was confirmed and she had to fight back the temptation to smirk.

"Enlist?" Jim scoffed, before he started laughing. "You guys must be sort on your quota if you're seriously asking me to enlist."

"If you're half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada."

"Are we done?" Jim snapped finally losing his patience.

"I'm finished with you." Maggie said, sitting away from the young man, but kept her yellow eyes fixed firmly on his bright blue ones. "Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for the cadets leaves tomorrow morning, 0800, at the Riverside Shipyard." She said, and began packing away her stuff.

"Now, your father was captain of a Star-ship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."

Captain Pike said, as he walked out the bar.

"Can you believe that moron?" Jim asked her. "Me in Starfleet?"

"What, that too big a challenge for you, Kirk?" She laughed and closed her medical box. Allowing Jim to see the writing on the lid.

"Cadet D. Marguerite." He read out loud. "What Marguerite your last name or something?"

"No. I just like going by Maggie." She smiled at him. Once her box was back in her back, she began to follow her father's path out of the bath.

"So how about you tell me your full name?" He asked after her.

"How about this, show me your not just drunk who takes pleasure out of getting his ass handed to him, by, how many where there? Six? Six Starfleet cadets and I'll tell you my full name."

"Deal." He said instantly. "So what do I need to do?"

Maggie walked to the door and turned to face him, a sly smile on her face. "Turn up at Riverside tomorrow morning, and get on the cadet shuttle."

And with that she walked into out to meet with her father.

It was early the next morning, and Maggie was strapping herself into her shuttle seat, and someone sat in the empty seat in front of her. She abruptly looked up, and was met with the slightly bruised face of Jim Kirk.

"Well, well, well. Look at who just enlisted in Star Fleet." She joked, with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah whatever princess." Kirk Laughed. "I've kept my end of the deal, now you keep your full name, please."

"Delilah." She grinned. "Delilah Marguerite."

"What no last names on your planet?" He joked.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been there since I was a week old. I'm adopted." She confessed. "And I don't use my adopted dad's last name."

"Why not?" Jim asked, strapping himself in.

"Because Delilah Marguerite flows nicely on its own. Putting Pike in there would just mess up the balance."

It took a moment for Jim to catch on to what she said. Once it did however, his blue orbs snapped up to lock with her yellow ones. "Your Pike's daughter?" He asked.

Maggie just smirked at him, but didn't answer.

At the other end of the shuttle, a slight commotion went on, as a attendant, dragged a scruffy looking man out of the bath room and lead him to a spare seat. Which happened to be beside Jim, and the man fought her every step of the way.

"I may throw up on ya." He said to Jim, as Captain Pike announced take-off.

"Well I think these things are pretty safe." Jim said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't pander to me kid." The man scoffed. "On tiny crack in the ship's hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds. Solar Flare might crop up and roast us in our seats. And while you're sitting there pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Something tells me you don't like space that much." Maggie spoke up, looking at the man with amusement. "You're careers advisory gave you some shitty advice, man."

"I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." He continued, passing his drink container to Jim.

Maggie and Jim shared a knowing look.

"Jim. Jim Kirk." He introduced himself to the scruffy man.

"McCoy." He answered back. "Leonard McCoy.

"I'm Delilah Marguerite. You boys can call me Maggie." She said, looking directly at Jim. "I'm Captain Pike's girl." She finalised with pride.

This was going to be a good three years.

End of Chapter.


	3. Star-Fleet

Shining Star

Chapter Three: - Star-Fleet.

Summary: "It is in not the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.

Author's note: - So here we have the third chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Please submit a review and share your thoughts.

Chapter Notes: - James T Kirk is the first student in the history of the Star-Fleet Academy to successfully complete the infamous _Kobayashi Maru Test_. But for that to happen did he perform dishonourably? But there is something dangerous looming in the universe. Maggie's adventure is just beginning.

X*X*X

If there was ever a situation that Cadet Marguerite wished she could simply disappear from, this was it. Cadet James Tiberius Kirk, one of her best friends, was on trial for dishonourable conduct.

"You think he actually cheated?" Maggie asked Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, her only other best friend. "You think he was actually able to rig the system?"

"Well he doesn't really seem to be denying it, sweetheart." He answered back, never once taking his deep brown eyes off his friend currently standing in front of the rest of the cadets.

"For the love of God, Jim." Maggie sighed, her head falling into her hands. "How wrong is it that I'm proud of him?" She laughed quietly. "Expect for the fact he got caught? I've taught him better than that."

"Well he apparently missed that lesson." Bones answered failing to hide his grin.

"I believe I have a right to face my accuser directly." Jim said to the board, when they asked him, if he had anything to say.

Maggie would have liked to have been able to say she was surprised when she saw Commander Spock stand from his seat, however, she really wasn't. Of course it was going to be Spock who found that Jim cheated.

"This is Commander Spock." Admiral Richard Barnett briefly introduced. "He is one of the most distinguished graduates to come from this Academy. He has programmed the _Kobayashi Maru Test _for the past four years. Commander,"

He indicated for Spock to present his evidence against Kirk. It was at this moment Maggie knew that her best friend didn't stand a chance. Spock to was far to respected, and Jim, unfortunately, had a reputation.

"Jim needs to listen to me the next time I tell him I how to hack into something and not get caught." She muttered to bones, dejectedly. He just snorted.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock accused. Maggie coughed nervously and sank in her seat.

"You told him how to do that?" Bones accused her.

"Maybe." She trailed off, looking sheepish.

"In Academic terms, Cadet, you cheated." Barnett summarised, looking at Kirk with disappointment.

"The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable." Kirk said looking at the Commander, aggravation in his eyes.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock argued.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Kirk fought.

"Oh no." Maggie sighed. "I have a bad feeling about where this is gonna go."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson." Spock incriminated the cadet.

"Please enlighten me." Kirk was being to lose patience, with the entire situation.

"Where is this going?" McCoy asked Maggie, who sighed drastically.

"Jim's father." She said in a hushed tone, as one of the admirals looked their way.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death."

Maggie silently pleaded for Spock not to continue with what he was obviously going to say.

"I of all people..." Jim began, having caught on.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"Nice call." Bones whispered to her.

"Thanks." She answered back.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." Jim was quick to change the subject, only now his tone held a hint of bitterness.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again."

"Jim wants to punch his face in." McCoy said to the younger girl who released a very unlady-like snort. That caused a few people to look in their direction.

"Dr. McCoy," She chuckled. "Whatever gave you that impression?"

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death, to accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is the quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"The guy knows what he's talking about." Maggie said to herself, as she and McCoy sat back in their seats.

"Excuse me Admiral." A new voice interrupted.

A young officer walked into the room, and handed Admiral Barnett a PADD.

"So, how bad do you think Jim is gonna get it?" McCoy asked her off-handily.

"Definite suspension." She replied. "And maybe a black-mark on his record, if they feel like ass-holes."

"Yeah sounds about right." He nodded.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan." Admiral Barnett announced.

Maggie felt her heart stop. Her yellow eyes quickly fell to the Vulcan commander standing a few meters from her.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian System," Barnett started. "I hereby order all cadets to report to Hanger One immediately, Dismissed."

In moments, Maggie and McCoy were at the side of their friend. "You okay?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." He answered wrapping his own arm around her waist. "Who was that pointy eared bastard?"

Maggie roughly smacked the side of his head, while clearing her throat and tipping her head, a clear reminder her own pointed ears.

"I don't know." McCoy answered. "But I like him" He grinned.

"And you know we love your ears Mags." Jim laughed pinching her waist, resulting in her giving a loud shriek.

The smiling, care-free trio followed their fellow cadets to Hanger One.

X*X*X

"Marguerite!" A loud voice yelled, "The Enterprise."

Internally Maggie was jumping for joy, but externally, she simply nodded.

"McCoy." The same voice boomed. "Enterprise."

A sensation of incredible joy filled Maggie; she would be performing her dream job, on the newest ship in the fleet, with her best friends.

"They didn't call my name."

Jim's confession, shattered her joyous though, with the sharp realisation. They hadn't actually called his name.

"Commander, you didn't call my name." Jim yelled. "Sir, Kirk, James T." He said as the commander checked the name given to him.

"Kirk," He read. "You are on Academic Suspension. You're grounded until Academy Board rules."

The wounded puppy looks in Jim's eyes was enough to make Maggie's heart strings contract painfully.

"Jim, the council is going to rule in your favour." Bones tried to comfort his friend, "Most likely." Bones failed.

Maggie and McCoy shared a pained looked. "Look, Jim, we have to go." McCoy sighed.

"No yeah, go." Jim agreed, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "You better watch out for our girl Bones." He laughed, pulling Maggie into a hug.

"Oh please." The girl responded. "Without me, Bones would be a sobbing wreck." She joked sadly.

"Be safe guys." Jim said to them, as they started to walk away.

McCoy wrapped an arm around Maggie as the pair began walking towards a shuttle. "We can't leave him." Maggie whispered. "He looks like a puppy that just got kicked after watching his favourite toy burn."

"Damn it." Bones growled, stopping and swiftly turned on his heels, releasing the girl from his hold. Maggie, sensing what he was planning, followed him; a smirk on her face.

"Come with us." The Doctor said, grabbing Jim's arm.

"Wait what?"

"Jim, I know this will be hard for you, but keep your mouth shut." Maggie said, following closely behind the boys. "Just trust us."

"Bones where are we going?" Jim asked ignoring Maggie.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there looking pathetic."

Maggie caught sight of Cadet Uhara walking towards them with determination, and an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"Did the Princess not get her way?" Maggie snapped as, Uhara walked passed.

"At least my daddy didn't interfere." Uhara responded, but otherwise kept walking.

"What do you have against her?" Kirk asked when Maggie finally caught up.

"We hate each other." Maggie answered as McCoy led them into a small medical room. "Always have, always will. She's an immature brat, who can't handle it when things don't go her way. She doesn't like that I rivalled her in linguistics."

"What are you doing, Bones?" Jim snapped, when McCoy pushed him on to an examination chair.

"I'm doing you a favour." McCoy answered, "I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaren mud fleas."

He stabbed a Hypo into Jim's neck, and even Maggie winched. Jim, not expecting the action, yelled out in pain.

"What for?" He asked finally.

"To give you the symptoms." Maggie answered for the doctor, jumping up to sit on the counter. A cruel smile on her face. "Bones, this is the best idea you've ever had."

"What are you talking about?" Jim snapped.

"You're gonna start losing vision in your right eye." McCoy warned, pulling a med bag out from a drawer.

"Yeah, I already have."

Maggie relished a delighted sequel.

"Mags, you're enjoying this too much." The Doctor scolded her

"I'm not going to apologies. Do you have any idea how funny it is to watch this?" She laughed. "Oh by the way Jim, you're going to get a really bad head ache and a flop sweat."

"I keep forgetting you're a trained nurse." Jim muttered, as McCoy pulled him into a standing position, and supported his weight.

"I'm a jack of all trades." Maggie answered jumping down from perch on the counter and followed the boys.

"You guys call this a favour?" Jim asked in a pathetic moan.

"Yeah, you owe me." McCoy said, taking Jim out the door, and towards a shuttle.

X*X*X

Leaving the hanger, left Maggie with a sense of excitement and relief. When the familiar blue sky of Earth began to fade into the extensive darkness of space, she was suddenly a little girl again, getting ready to join her father on the Star-Ships for her holidays.

"I might throw up." Jim warned his friends.

"Well just make sure it's on Bones." Maggie responded gently, rubbing Jim's back trying to sooth him.

"Guys you need to see this." McCoy said to them, ignoring the previous conversation. Maggie looked up, and was stunned to see the Spacedock waiting for them.

"Jim." She said. "Look."

Kirk finally felt confident enough to look out the window, without throwing up. Before them, was the _USS Enterprise._ In all her glory.

"She's beautiful." Maggie voiced softly, in almost a whisper. But those that were close enough to hear her, made no argument.

Jim's condition worsened by the time the trio had vacated their shuttle. And while Maggie wished to savour the moment, she was taken in, by sheer awe of the ship around her.

"We need to get you changed." McCoy told Jim, still pulling him by the arm.

"I don't feel right." Jim responded. "I feel like I'm leaky."

"One day Jim, I am going to use this very moment as black mail." Maggie said grinning.

"Hell, it's that pointy eared bastard." McCoy cursed. Maggie froze for a moment. McCoy and Jim, having average features were able to blend in, but for Maggie, with her own pointed ears and her bright yellow eyes, she stood out.

"Cadet Marguerite." Commander Spock called out. Maggie signalled for Bones to keep going and turned to face the Commander.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, come with me."

He left no room for argument and began to walk away. Maggie sighed, and looked for McCoy and Jim. She had been extremely looking forward to watching Jim come out of his little episode. But by the look of it, it wasn't going to happen. With a frustrated sigh, she began to follow the commander.

"I believe this is appropriate." Spock said to her, handing her a yellow Starfleet dress.

"Thank you sir." She nodded, accepting the dress, loving the feel of the soft material in her hands. She turned and headed to a changing room.

"Marguerite," Spock called after her. "When you have changed, find me, and I shall inform you of your position."

"Of course, Commander." She nodded. "And you can call me Maggie."

"I believe I prefer Delilah."

Maggie had to pause, and turn back to face the Commander. She was sure she had misheard him. When she looked at him, she caught the smallest trace of a smirk. She turned, and began walking to get changed.

A few minutes later, she immerged from the small, crowded changing room, dressed in the yellow uniform, with her hair in a half pony tail.

"Oh my God, Maggie!" A fellow female cadet, Calla, had said. "That really makes your eyes look brilliant."

"Thanks." Maggie had answered timidly, and began to look for Commander Spock.

"You know, you're only here because you have Pike wrapped around your finger." A familiar voice growled. Maggie sighed dramatically.

"Uhara. I thought you were on the Farragut." Maggie responded.

"Well Commander Spock thought otherwise." Uhara answered smugly.

"Really? You're trying to have this argument with me? Again?" Maggie laughed.

"You just don't like that there is one man in Star fleet that doesn't want to sleep with you." Uhara growled.

"Umm no." Maggie sighed. "Just no. You're just pissed, because we tied for top of the class."

"Just because Pike is your daddy." Uhara snapped.

"Again no." Maggie sighed. "Because I actually worked hard. I have earned the right to be here. Unlike you, the living proof, that stopping your foot and having a tantrum, actually gets you want you want."

"Is everything alright here?" A male voice interrupted.

"Commander Spock." Both women acknowledged.

"Cadet Marguerite, you shall accompany me to the bridge." Spock said. "We are Operation Officer down. And as I understand it, you are specialised in the technology systems."

"Yes, sir." Maggie nodded, and began to follow the Vulcan out of the crowded area.

"Daddy's girl." Uhara growled under her breath.

"Is there something you would like to share Cadet?" Spock asked her, having heard her mutter.

"No, Commander. I was just leaving." And with one final glare in Maggie's direction, Uhara stormed away.

"Thank you Commander." Maggie sighed gratefully.

Finally the pair had made their way out of the heavily populated part of the ship and made their way to the lift, which would take them to the Bridge.

"Commander Spock, may I ask you something?" Maggie asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course." He answered, with a single nod.

"Why am I, a cadet, working on the bridge of the newest ship in the fleet?"

"Because I requested it, and you are a lieutenant now."

That had not been the answer she was expecting. It was nowhere near the answer she was expecting.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"In the Academy, you have excelled at operations. You are dedicated and determined Marguerite, and therefore, it was logical to place you, in operations a position which comes with the title lieutenant."

"I meant it earlier, when I said you could call me 'Maggie'." She smiled almost shyly. Spock raised an eye brow at her, and the almost-a-smirk appeared again.

"As I was sincere when I said I prefer Delilah."

"Well Delilah then." She smirked, her own shyness slowly disappearing.

The door of the elevator opened and revealed the Bridge of the Enterprise. Spock led her to a vacant station, not far from the Captain's chair. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Commander Spock." She smiled.

"Your sentiments are returned fully, Delilah." He answered.

"Commander Spock." A family voice, rang out as Spock moved to his own station.

"Captain." He greeted.

Maggie turned sharply to face the voice, and felt a smile spread on her face. "Captain." She announced checking her station. "Engineering reports ready for Launch."

Pike turned suddenly at the familiar voice. He spotted his adopted daughter sitting comfortably at an Operation Station, like she had been there for years. At the sight in front of him, he smiled brightly.

"Lieutenant Marguerite." His voice was filled with pride and joy, and at the sound of it, Maggie's own smiled doubled in size, a smile that went all the way to her eyes. "Thank you." Pike continued.

Spock who was watching the interaction, could not deny that the look of pure joy in the young woman's face. And was surprised to find, a strange sensation swelling in his chest, because of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our new flagship, deserves more pomp and circumstances than we can afford today. A Christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on."

Maggie turned to look at Spock, a bright smile clear on her face, and gratitude shining in her eyes. She tipped her head, as a sign of thanks. One he happily returned.

"The fleet has cleared spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp." An Asian man, announced.

"Set course for Vulcan." Pike ordered, relaxing in his chair.

"Aye-Aye, Captain. Course laid in." The man answered, brightly.

"Maximum warp. Punch it." Pike commanded, with a small smile.

The smile, turned into one of amusement when the officer began pressing buttons, but nothing happened. It took everything Maggie had not to laugh out loud, his mistake clear to her.

"Lieutenant, where is Helmsman McKenna?" Pike asked.

"He has lungworms, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu." The man explained.

"And you are a pilot, right?" The elder man joked.

"Very much so, Sir." Sulu grinned, his embarrassment painfully clear. "I'm, uh, not sure what's wrong."

Maggie felt sorry for him, but was also thankful that she wasn't in his place.

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked, looking at Maggie, who could clearly see the amused gleam.

"Uh, no. I'll figure it out. I'm just..." He tried pressing more buttons, but nothing happened. Finally, Maggie took pity on him.

"Did you try disengaging the external inertial dampener?" She said to him.

Sulu looked at her, and then sighed.

Silently he turned back to his station, and without looking at anyone, he punched in the correct code. "Ready for warp, Sir." He said.

Maggie smiled smugly to herself and turned back to her own station.

Pike internally laughed at the silent glee that was radiating from the new lieutenant. "Let's punch it." He ordered again.

Spock also picked up on Maggie's glee, and found himself, feeling proud of her. She had unknowingly, just proved to the rest of the bridge that she deserved to be here. She was going to do fine.

His positive energy, however, fled him when he realised that they were on way to his home-planet. That could be in danger. His parents could be in danger. His mother could be in trouble, could be hurt.

At her station, Maggie felt, in the pit of her stomach that something horrible was going to happen, or already had. She just hoped that she was ready to face it.

End of Chapter.


	4. Vulcan

Shining Star

Chapter Four: Vulcan

Summary: "It is in not the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." – William Shakespeare.

Author's Notes: - The equality of the next couple chapters might be lacking, I haven't been very well the last couple of days. But I love this story too much to leave it. Hope you enjoy. Share your thoughts.

Chapter Notes: - The Crew of the USS Enterprise is faced with a threat, which by all reason should not exist. All Maggie wants to do is keep the people around her safe, but with her father missing in action and Commander Spock on the verge of emotional compromise, Maggie needs to be able to control her own emotional state.

**X*X*X**

"Engines at Maximum warp, Captain." Sulu said, turning to face Pike.

From her station Maggie, quickly scanned the Bridge. Her mind briefly fell to McCoy and Kirk, who were mostly likely down in med-bay. She wondered how Jim was, and she wished more than anything that she could have seen him drugged out. It would have made her day.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name?" Pike asked the young boy sitting beside Sulu. "Chanko? Cherpov?" He tried.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, Sir." The boy answered his accent thick. Maggie turned to look at him and internally cooed, at how young and adorable he looked.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich." Pike answered a slight smile on his face. "Begin Ship-wide mission broadcast." Chekov's face fell by a tiny fraction.

Maggie chuckled quietly to herself, and turned back to monitor the ships status, not unaware the Mr. Spock was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Y-yes, sir." Chekov replied. "Happy to." The young navigator turned back to his station, an unsure look on his face.

"Ensign authorisation code: nine-five-Wictor-Wictor-two."

_Authorisation not recognised. Please try again_

Again Maggie turned briefly and found that Sulu was watching the younger man, while also making it appear he was performing his own tasks.

"Ensign authorisation code." Chekov attempted again, trying to muffle his own thick accent. "Nine-five-Victor-Victor-Two." He succeeded. Causing Pike, Sulu and Maggie to smile at the boy's attempt.

"May I have your attention please?" He said, speaking to the crew. Most people on the bridge froze what they were doing and began to listen to the young boy.

"At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to a lightning storm in space." Maggie frowned, that sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it.

"Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Wulcan High Command. That their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

The broadcast was shut down, and people went back to what they were doing.

"Well done Chekov." Maggie announced, turning to face the young boy. "A, for effort." She joked softly.

The young man looked at her, and saw the teasing smiling and playful glow in her eyes, and laughed smoothly, a large blush spreading across his face.

"Lieutenant Marguerite." Pike scolded gently, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Captain." Maggie responded turning back to her screen.

She began to think back to the mission broadcast.

'A lightning storm in space.' She thought to herself. 'I've heard that before. I know I have. Where have I heard of that? Damnit Marguerite, c'mon think.'

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" A male voice asked her. Maggie jumped and looked up to find Spock standing over her.

"Aye, sir." She answered. "I was just thinking about something."

The look the Vulcan was giving her didn't wither. It was like he was assessing her, trying to figure her out.

"It's just. A lightning storm in space. I've heard that before. I know it from somewhere. I just can't remember where I've heard it before."

By the look on his face, Spock was about to respond.

"Captain! Captain Pike, sir!" A familiar voice yelled, running onto the bridge. Spock sharply turned away from the Maggie paled ever so slightly. Jim. And behind him, was Bones and a confused looking Uhara.

"Sir we have to stop the ship!" Jim yelled. Maggie stood from her station and walked over to her stand beside her father.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the enterprise?" Pike asked.

There was something seriously wrong. Maggie knew from looking into her best friends blue eyes. He was on edge about something. He knew something.

"Captain this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine." McCoy said moving forward, and grabbing Jim by the arm.

Uhara came and stood beside Maggie, something that stunned the yellow-eyed girl.

"He's completely delusional. I take full responsibility." McCoy said, glaring at Jim.

"Sir." Jim Yelled. "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans?" Pike scoffed "Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll talk later."

"Aye Captain." McCoy answered, tightening his grip on Jim's arm and tried to pull him away. Jim shot a pleading look to Maggie, who was beginning to understand, what had set him off.

'Lighting storm in space.' She thought to herself. 'Dad did a report on it. It was years ago.'

"Look sir, that same anomaly that we saw today-" Kirk began, but he was cut off.

"Captain, Mr Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel." Spock said walking up to the pair.

"Look I get it, you're a great arguer I'd love to do it again." Jim fought.

"-And that makes him a stowaway." Spock continued, ignoring the younger human. "I can remove the cadet-"

"Try it." Kirk finally snapped. "This cadet is trying to save the bridge." Sending one more pleading glance at Maggie, begging her to help him out.

"Oh my God." She said, finally having worked it out.

"Marguerite?" Uhara asked her, startled by her sudden statement.

"Oh my God!" The girl explained loader, understanding and urgency in her voice.

"It's an attack!" Kirk yelled.

"Based on what facts?" Spock replied, beginning to lose him patience.

"The _Kelvin_!" Maggie responded, pushing her way in-between the taller men. "The Lightning storm in space." She said, looking between all three. "That same anomaly also happened on that day of Mr Kirk's birth, when a Romulan ship attacked the _USS Kelvin_." She turned to face her father. "You know that sir. We read your dissertation." She indicated to herself and Jim.

"That ship," Kirk continued. "Which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attacked took place on the edge of Klingon Space. And at 2300 hours last night there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, sir."

That information took Maggie by surprise, she paused slightly. Trying to process the information that she had just been told.

"And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship." That information scared her. If the Romulans had a ship big enough and powerful enough to take out not only the _Kelvin_, but also nearly fifty Klingon warbirds, and it was on its way to Vulcan, did the planet really stand that much of a chance? Did they?

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike asked him, his voice sounding menacing, but Maggie knew her father. He believed the story, and he was nervous.

Kirk looked over to Uhara, who had begun to understand the situation at hand.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself." She said, looking and sounding grave. Maggie hated to admit it, but that was actually pretty good.

"Kirk's report is accurate."

"We are walking into a trap, sir." Maggie said, looking at her father.

"The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that." Kirk added.

"The Cadet's logic is sound" Spock stated, as Pike looked at him. "And Cadet Uhara's only rival in xenolinguistics, is Lieutenant Marguerite. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan Space." Pike ordered. "Check for any transmissions in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan Language from the Vulcan." The transmission officer announced. Maggie sighed, of course he couldn't.

"Marguerite." Pike said. "To your station, try and contact with the _Truman_."

"Sir." Maggie nodded, and was at her chair and working in mere seconds

"Cadet," Pike said to Uhara.

"Uhara." She informed him.

"Uhara, can you speak Romulan?"

"Yes sir, all three dialects."

"The relieve the Lieutenant." He ordered. Uhara looked startled for a moment, but nodded, and sat in the now vacant chair.

"Marguerite, report." He ordered.

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan." Maggie informed him. "But we seem to have lost all contact." Her tone was that of despair.

"Sir, I'm not picking up any Romulan transmissions." Uhara announced. "Or any kind of transmissions in the area."

"It's because they're being attacked." Kirk sighed.

Pike turned to look at his daughter, and then around to the rest of the crew.

"Shields up." He boomed, moving to sit in his chair. "Red Alter."

"Arrival in Vulcan in five seconds." Maggie yelled, and began the countdown. Worry filling her heart.

The _Enterprise_ pulled out of warp, and the first the crew saw, was the total chaos. The other ships that had been with them were now pieces of derby caught in Vulcan's orbit. Some ships were still on fire.

Maggie thought of all the innocent people that had been on those ships. Friends of her fathers, and close friends of herself.

"Emergency evasive!" Pike yelled.

"On it, Captain." The man in the station next to Maggie.

"Damage report!"

"Deflector Shields are holding." Maggie answered, forcing herself to remain calm, in the disarray of the bridge. Blood pounded in her ears, as she tried to keep the ships shields up.

Suddenly everything in the bridge came to a stand-still. Maggie looked out the observation screen, and immediately wished she hadn't. In front of them was the one of the largest ships she had ever seen. It was big, black and most definitely more advanced then Starfleet.

"Oh sweet Mary, Joseph and the Donkey that brought them to Bethlehem." She whispered to herself, her heart, contracting in fear.

"Captain, they are locking torpedoes." Spock informed.

'Keep calm, Maggie. Freaking out will not do anyone any good.' She scolded herself.

"Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields." Pike ordered. Maggie snapped her eyes way from the Giant ship in front of them and began working frantically, just waiting for the impact.

"Damage report Maggie." Pike yelled at her.

"Shields at 32%, Captain." She answered back. "Their weapons are powerful, Sir. We can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Starfleet command." Pike ordered.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere."

Maggie's could hear the almost indictable tremor in his voice, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

'He has family down there.' Maggie reminded herself, almost mournfully.

"Its signal appears to be blocking our communications, and transporter abilities."

Jim and Maggie shared a look; they both knew that the chance of getting out of this was slim.

"All Power to Forward shields." Pike ordered. "Prepare to fire all weapons."

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhara announced, over the chaos.

"On Screen." Pike accepted.

All movement stopped, as everyone's eyes fell to the screen in front of them. Soon they found they were looking at a large, Romulan man. Who just stared, with glee, in his eyes?

_Hello_. He announced, like he hadn't just attacked them.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?" Pike commanded, looking like the picture of control, and very briefly, Maggie felt pride that, that was her father.

_Hello Christopher, I'm Nero. _He replied, sounding so casual, that Maggie hated him.

"You've declared war against the Federation." Pike informed the man, Nero. "Withdraw; I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location." The Captain negotiated.

"I do not speak for the Empire." Nero responded. "We stand alone. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right Spock.

All eyes shot the Vulcan standing behind Kirk, who almost looked confused.

"Pardon me; I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." Spock told the man, who nodded.

"No we're not." He agreed. "Not yet."

"What the hell?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Spock, there's something I would like you to see." Nero said. His tone made Maggie shiver. "Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled." He said looking back at Pike. "As you can see by the rest of your Armada, you have no choice."

Maggie froze with terror. 'Oh God, please no.'

"You will man a shuttle, and come aboard the _Narada _for negotiations. That is all."

Nero disappeared from the screen with a buzz. And the crew of the _Enterprise_ was left looking at the ship, the _Narada_. Maggie almost couldn't breathe, with the terror that she was fighting back. All eyes moved from the screen to Pike.

The Captain looked at his daughter. And then sighed, and very slowly stood up. Maggie fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. Being emotional would not help, her father, it would not help the crew, it would not help Vulcan. Choking back her own emotions, she quickly jumped up from her chair, and jogged to where her father was standing, all the practical reason why this was a bad idea, running threw her head.

"Sir, I must protest." She said respectfully.

"He'll kill you. You know that." Kirk agreed with her.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock added.  
"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy." Maggie argued logically. "Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree." Spock sustained her argument. "You should rethink your strategy." Maggie pointed at Spock and nodded, her head tilted.

"I understand that." Pike answered, looking anywhere but his daughter. "I need officers, who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat." He said.

"I've been trained, sir." Sulu said, standing up.

Pike looked at the helmsman, and nodded.

"Come with me." He replied. "Kirk, you, too." Pike sighed. "You're not supposed to be here anyway."

As the three made way for the door, Spock and Maggie shared a looked. With a frustrated sigh, Maggie followed them, and Spock in turn followed her.

"Chekov, you have the con." Pike ordered, as the group of five left the bridge.

"Aye-Aye, sir." Chekov responded almost uncertainly.

**X*X*X**

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship." Pike said, as the group of five walked to the shuttle. "We can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our Job. Mr Kirk, Mr Sulu, Engineer Olsen will space-jump from the shuttle, you will land that that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere, that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, you'll disable it, and then you'll beam back to the ship." He ordered.

"Mr Spock, I'm leaving you in Command of the Enterprise. Maggie, until Mr Sulu returns, you are helmsman."

Maggie quickly turned to look at Spock, and then back to Pike.

"Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here." He continued. He approached the lift that would take them down to the shuttle. This was as far as Maggie and Spock could go.

Pike turned and looked Maggie, meeting her yellow orbs, and would not look away.

"And if all else fails, fall back."

"Sir, no." Maggie begged.

"-And rendezvous back at with the fleet, in the Laurentian System." He continued, ignoring, the woman in front of him.

"Captain, Sir, please." Maggie tried again.

"Kirk, I'm promoting you to first Officer." Pike went on.

"What?" Kirk said, freezing.

"Captain?" Spock questioned. "Please, I apologise, the complexities of human pranks escape me."

"This isn't a prank Spock." Pike laughed. "And I'm not the Captain. You are, Mags, your now Second Officer. Please make sure, these two don't kill each other."

"Dad." Maggie finally snapped. "After they knock out that drill what happens to you?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come and get me." He laughed. Signalling for the boys, to follow him.

"Take care of the ship Spock, she's brand new." Pike joked lightly, before his face became a little more serious. "And watch out for my daughter, or else." He threatened.

The doors closed, leaving Maggie and Spock standing alone. "We better get back to the Bridge." Maggie sighed. "They'll need us there."

"You are right." Spock answered back; he looked at Maggie for a moment, and then cocked his head to the side.

"What?" She enquired, as the pair made their way back.

"The necklace you are wearing. I do not believe I have seen it before." He commented.

Looking down, Maggie realised, that her necklace was indeed showing.

"I normally keep it tucked under my uniform." Maggie responded, but not showing any indication that she was going to hide it again.

Spock knew he wasn't going to get anymore information from her at this point, so decided that it was logical to let her be.

X*X*X

Maggie sat stiffly, in the helmsman chair, beside Chekov. Her heart was racing, but she tried to remain calm.

"Away team is entering the atmosphere sir, Twenty thousand meters." Chekov announced to Spock, who sat in the Captain's chair, with a solemn look on his face.

"Approaching the platform at 5,800 meters."

Maggie watched the three coloured dots, on the screen in front of them, praying her them to be okay.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_." Maggie leaned forward, as if to hear the voice of her best friend. "Distance to target, 5,000 metres."

She watched and listened as the trio approached the platform. Kirk and Sulu had pulled their chutes, but Olsen, she noted handed.

"C'mon you thrill junkie pull your stupid chute." She demanded, like he could hear her.

"Olsen is gone sir." Chekov announced.

"For God's sake, that dumb mother-"

"Lieutenant Marguerite." Spock interrupted her. "As Mr Olsen is no longer with us, you have just inherited his position as Chief Engineer."

Maggie froze for a moment.

"Yes Captain." She answered, numbly. She stood from her seat and began to walk from the bridge, her plan, to go to engineering and assist with repairs.

"Stay." Spock's voice surprised her; it was soft, almost desperate. "As Second Officer, you are needed on the bridge." And the softness was gone.

"Yes Captain." She responded, sitting back down in her chair.

She watched the colours, showing that her friends were still alive, but unable to complete their mission.

"I should be with them" She answered. "I wouldn't have deep-fried that damn chargers." She sighed bitterly.

"There is nothing can be done about it now, Delilah." Spock said quietly, loud enough for her.

"The Jamming signal's gone." Uhara announced. "Transport abilities are re-established."

"Oh thank god." Maggie sighed. Slumping in her seat, before snapping back into place and began working furiously.

"Transport control is reengaged." Maggie announced.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors." Spock ordered the young boy. "I want to know what they are doing to the planet."

"Aye, Commander." He said. Maggie cleared her throat, smirking at the boy. "Keptin!" He quickly corrected. "Sorry, Keptin." He said.

Maggie looked at him and shook her head, laughing. The young man calmer her down, slightly.

"Kirk to_ Enterprise_. They just lunched something at the planet. Through the hole they just drilled." Maggie quickly looked at Spock, and then back to her worktop.

"Do you copy _Enterprise_?"

"We Copy, Kirk." Maggie answered back, her eyes, narrowing, but otherwise not moving from their work.

"Keptin, gravitational sensors are off the scale."Chekov announced, sending a bad shiver down Maggie's bag. Something very bad was away to happen. She could feel it.

"If my calculations are correct," Chekov turned to the Vulcan, a distressed look clear. "They are creating a singularity that will, consume the planet."

Maggie, felt her blood, run cold.

'No, but then, that would mean-'

"They are creating a black hole at the centre of Vulcan?" Spock asked, Pain clear in his voice.

"How long does the planet have?"

Chekov seemed reluctant to answer; he looked at Maggie, who sent him a sad nod.

"Minutes, Sir." He answered gravely.

Spock was out of his chair, and heading toward the lift. Maggie was following him in seconds.

"Chekov, you have the conn." She said as she caught up with the Vulcan.

"Alert Vulcan Command Centre to signal a planet wide evacuation, all channels, and all frequencies." He ordered to the remaining, crew.

"Spock Wait!" Uhara tried.

"Lieutenant Uhara." Maggie sighed pushing the other girl out of the way. "Return to your post, an entire planet does not have time for this." Maggie pushed her way into the lift with Spock and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked her, startled at her behaviour.

"Well, you're going for your parents; you don't want to waste any time." She answered. "I figured I would help."

"How did you know I was going for my parents?"

"Because it's what I would have done." She responded. "Just be careful, will you?" She asked timidly. "It would suck if you got hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, Delilah." He answered, looking at her, but his eyes, were far away.

As the pair walked into the transporter room, Maggie found Kirk and Sulu, lying on the floor of the pad.

"Jim!" She exclaimed relieved to see her best friend safe, and ran into his arms.

"Hey Mags." He answered, happily.

"Clear the pad." Spock demanded as he strode into the room. "I'm beaming down to the surface." He informed.

Maggie helped Sulu to his feet, and pulled the men off the pad.

"The surface of what?" Kirk demanded. "What are you going down there? Are you nuts?" He exclaimed. "Spock you can't do that!"

"Energise." Spock demanded.

"Spock!" Kirk tried one last time, but it was too late. The Vulcan had beamed down. Maggie sighed from her place, under Jim's arm.

"Hey Sulu, you, okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The helmsman answered.

It was then that Maggie noticed, Chekov for the first time, standing at the controls of the transporter.

"Chekov?" She asked confused. "Spock and I left the bridge a good three minutes, before you. How'd you beat us here?"

The young man looked between the controls at his fingers, and the confused woman, before him. And then a similar confused look covered his face.

"I am not sure, Ms." He answered, his accent thick, as he panted.

"Why is Spock beaming down there?" Kirk asked, Maggie.

"His parents are down there Jim." Maggie responded. "It's only logical." She smirked slightly.

"Oh by the way I'm the new chief Engineer." She said casually.

"Oh that's good." Sulu commented, lightly. "Well done."

"Spock to Enterprise. Beam us up." He ordered.

"Yes, sir. Locking on." Chekov replied, "Don't move stay right where you are."

_Transport in_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

"I'm losing her!" Chekov cried suddenly. Maggie's entire body froze, and she felt her heart stop. _Her._ Spock's mother.

"I'm losing her! I'm losing her!" Chekov repeated "No! I lost her. I lost her."

"Oh no." Maggie sighed, clutching Jim's arm, as Spock was beamed back. Around him was, four older male Vulcans. Maggie's yellow eyes never left Spock. His arm was stretched out, in a final attempt to save him mother. Her eyes met his. Her breath was forced from her lungs as she saw the pure, unadulterated pain in their brown depths.

Knowing that neither she was needed right now, Maggie jumped into action.

"Mr Kirk, take our guests to the Med-bay, and make sure, they are still perfectly healthy." She instructed. "And then make sure _you _are checked over." He nodded and led the elder Vulcans to Medical. Leaving Maggie free to continue.

"Mr Sulu, presuming, you have no major injuries, may I recommend you return to the bridge."

"Of course Maggie." He answered.

"Go with him Chekov."

"Yes, Ms." The boy nodded.

Sulu wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and led him back to the bridge, leaving Maggie alone, with Spock.

"Mr-" Maggie, started and then stopped, with a sigh. "Spock. You shall return to the bridge." She told him softly. "Make sure, we are far enough away from the black hole, and then make your report. I shall be in Engineering assisting with repairs."

"Thank you, Delilah."

The way he said her name, made her weak in the knees. She wanted more than anything to reach out and embrace him, but she knew that, he most likely would not appreciate the gesture. So she settled for,

"I am truly sorry Spock."

And hoped it was enough, but she knew in her heart, it wasn't.

**X*X*X**

It was some time later, most of the major repairs were finished, and it was just minor things, which needed to be done. Maggie decided that she had earned a few minutes to herself and secluded herself for a moment.

She made her way to the small mess room, which was used for engineering officers. It was empty as everyone else was scattered around the_ Enterprise. _The perfect chance for her to be alone.

She sat down on a small arm chair, near to a window, and closed her eyes.

"Lieutenant."

'Well so much for that idea.' She thought and slowly, opened her eyes. She found Spock, looking at her. Traces of the same pain from earlier in his eyes. But not as unchecked.

"Captain. I know I am not working, I just needed a moment." Maggie said quickly. "I'll get back to work."

"No." Spock replied quickly, almost too quickly as Maggie was rising out of her chair. "There is no use in working yourself to the point of collapse." He told her. "Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked.

"Of course Spock" Maggie laughed, a gentle smile covering her face. "You don't need to ask. Please sit down."

The pair was in complete silence, and it was edging into being uncomfortable. Maggie searched her brain for something to stay to the suffering Vulcan.

"You know when I was little; I used to love looking at the stars." She said, randomly. "I was used to stay awake at night, just to see what kind of shapes I could make from them."

"The constellations." Spock said quietly, Maggie nodded happily, lost in memories.

"Yep. I remember Dad told me that centuries ago, old civilisations used to tell stories from the constellations. That for hundreds of years, people mapped out their lives by the stars. I remember thinking, that maybe one of stars was my home planet." She said, almost mournfully.

"You are playing with your necklace." Spock informed her, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, yes I am." She agreed, moving her hand from the yellow stone. "Sorry I do that some times."

"It is a most curious object." Spock said, looking at the yellow speckled stone. "It is not from earth."

"No, it isn't, it's from Carys." She told him. "It's all I have of the people who gave birth to me."

"You suit it." He informed her. "It makes your eyes stand out more than they already do."

Maggie blushed slightly. "Thank you." She smiled. She looked up, her eyes instantly meeting Spock's. And for the first time, she realised, that his eyes were not like other Vulcan's. His eyes were very human and very much in pain.

Her hand crossed the table between them. "Spock, I can't even begin to understand what you are going through." She said.

"Logically, I have been more fortunate than most. Unlike yourself, I have had the chance to be with my mother."

He answered, taking her hand in his own.

"That might be true. But that also makes it harder." She responded. "I have no memories of my mother; all I have is my name and this necklace. You have memories of your times, with her. You know she was proud of you. I spent twelve years of my life thinking that she didn't want me."

"But that was not the case. I have looked into Carys' history, giving you to Pike was a logical strategy."

Maggie's eyes fell from Spock's.

"Pike is all I have, Spock. I can't lose him." She confessed finally. She gave a wet laugh. "Sorry, after everything you've been through today, you don't need my problems as well."

"On the contrary, Delilah. It is pleasing to know you can open up to me." He replied. Again, the way he said her name, gave her a weird feeling in her stomach.

Looking down, Maggie realised that their hands were still joined; it was then that she remember reading a book about Vulcan Biology. The touch of hands was the equivalent to a human kiss. The curious thing about it was she didn't mind.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
